Christmas, 2025
by screamsevi
Summary: Ten drabbles about Christmas in 2025 at Grimmauld Place, each following a different NextGen couple...
1. Teddy and Victoire

"She's beautiful," Dominique Weasley whispered as she rocked the little girl back and forth in her arms. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Teddy shook his head. His sister-in-law sat with him in the kitchen of his flat. It was a week before Christmas, and Victoire was in bed resting before the family - Teddy, Victoire, and their two children - would travel to Grimmauld Place for a week and a half. They always did Christmas together, no matter how many of them there were in the family. "Victoire wants it to be just right. She says her name will present itself to us, like it did with Remus." He spoke of his eldest child, who had just turned two. Baby Remus looked just like his father; his hair was already and electric blue color.

Dominique passed the small, cooing girl back to her father. The baby girl, on the other hand, strongly resembled Victoire. "You could always name her after your mother."

Teddy laughed softly; the sound vibrated through his chest and made his daughter look up at him in wonder. "My mother hated her name. Or so Harry tells me. I doubt she'd like it if I named my daughter after her."

"I suppose." Dominique leaned over and kissed her niece on the forehead. "She's a lovely little Christmas present, in any event. The little angel. She's adorable."

"Angel," a voice in the doorway spoke.

Teddy immediately handed his daughter back to Dominique and stood. "Victoire," he said, addressing his wife. She was leaning against the doorframe, a faint smile on her face. "Love, you need to sleep."

"Angelina," she said in response. She reached out and took her daughter from Dominique, despite Teddy's protests. "That's her name. Angelina."

Teddy paused for a moment, his mouth open, before he shut it and acknowledged, "It does seem to fit her."

"Angelina. Our little angel. Forever." Victoire kissed her daughter's brow with a soft smile.

Dominique stood as well. "Well, hey. I'd like some credit for inspiring the name!"


	2. Molly and Kevin

"Calm down, would you? It's going to be fine."

"You've never met them _all _before. You don't know," Twenty-five year old Molly said. She wrung her hands in front of her, twisting them back and forth, but her words of caution had no effect.

Kevin Cross, her boyfriend of four months, sighed and stood up. "I've met Lucy. She's nice."

"She's just one person. My family has thirty-six people in it! I _think. _Depends on if anyone else is pregnant and just hasn't said yet."

He held back a chuckle and slipped his arms around her waist. "It'll be fine, Mols. I'm sure they'll like me just fine."

"My family can be extremely judgemental." She sniffed and pulled away. "Especially of an American."

Kevin took no offense, though. He grinned and said, "Then I'll just have to break out some of my Christmas carols, won't I? Really class up the joint. How do they feel about 'O Holy Night?'"

"Would you stop it? Stop joking! I'm really concerned-"

"And you shouldn't be," he said. "Sit down, relax. Have a cookie. Tomorrow will be fine-"

"It will _not_. Don't you get it? I..." she sighed, her hands reaching up to cover her face. "Kevin, my sister is engaged."

He blinked. He may not have met most of the family, but he still knew enough to know that Lucy and Lysander were getting married. "So?"

"So, she's two years younger than me! Don't you know what tomorrow will be like? Half of my cousins are already married, Victoire and Teddy even have children, and here I am with an American boy they've never met. It will be _hell_."

He shrugged. "We'll get through it."

"You don't _know_-"

"I do. Okay?" He wrapped his arms around Molly once more, and this time, she didn't pull away. "Look, Mols, we're not going to be some casualty of whatever family drama you think we'll have."

"But-"

"Trust me. I'm the fun one, remember? There's a reason we work well together." He nipped at her neck, lightly grazing his teeth along the skin there. "I'm always right."

She scowled and shook her head. "You're being a bit of a prat."

He laughed. "But you love me anyway. And that's why-" he kissed her cheek, "we're going to make tonight _our_ holy night." His lips found her throat, and Molly rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway. Kevin was right; he was the fun one.


	3. Lily and Scorpius

Scorpius and Lily were the first people to arrive at Grimmauld Place in the week before Christmas. Harry hugged them both as he welcomed them into his home, and then he promptly shoved a Santa suit - complete with a pompom hat - into Scorpius's arms. "This is for you," Harry said with a grin.

Nineteen year-old Scorpius Malfoy blanched and almost dropped it. "I'm sorry?"

"For you," Harry repeated. He slipped his arms around his daughter's waist. Lily rolled her eyes. "You get to play Santa this year."

"What?"

"He's hazing you," Lily explained. She glanced up at her father. "That is quite cruel, you know."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Tradition, my dear. Tradition." He let her go, waved once, and walked out of the room.

Scorpius wasted no time in grabbing Lily's hand. "He's not serious, is he?"

"Oh, deadly," Lily said with a laugh. "Every year he picks someone to play Santa. You have to wear the suit and everything."

Scorpius felt his jaw clench, and he shook his head. "That's idiotic." He'd never been to the Weasley-Potter Christmas week extravaganza before, and now he desperately wished he hadn't come at all. "Why would I possibly do this?"

"Careful, dear. Your Malfoy pride is showing."

He sighed. He didn't want to cause a fuss. "Really, though. Why?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know how my dad is about traditions. He never had any as a kid. Besides," she said as she twisted her arm through his, "it's just for one day."

"One long, horrible day," he muttered.

"He probably only picked you because we're engaged. He's showing his dominance, and all that."

Scorpius snorted. "Oh, great. That makes me feel loads better."

"It's fun. I promise." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Despite his annoyance, he couldn't help but smile. "You should have been here last year. Teddy played Santa."

Scorpius raised a brow. "Did he?" He couldn't imagine the blue-haired man dressed in a red and white fluffy suit.

"Oh, yes," Lily giggled. "He was laying the presents out under the tree with Victoire - he selected her to be his elf - and naturally they started to snog. Little did they know that baby Remus had wandered out into the living room."

Scorpius snorted. "How scarring."

"Poor child started to cry immediately. He thought his mummy and daddy were breaking up," she finished with a laugh.

He let his doubts about the entire ordeal disappear as he joined in her laughter. "The kid must have nightmares."

"Undoubtably!"

Scorpius hooked his thumbs through the belt loops on her pants and pulled her hips to his. "So," he breathed, his face inches away from her own. He nuzzled her nose with his. "Does that mean I get to pick an elf as well?"

LIly smiled, her lips soft and relaxed as she answered, "Depends on who you're picking."


	4. Roxie and Lee

Lee Jordan gripped Roxie's elbow and bent down to mutter in her ear, "I need to see you. In private."

With a light smile to excuse herself, Roxie stepped away from her cousins, Lily and Rose, and followed after her husband. The two of them had been married for six months, and she still found it incredibly weird to have him by her side at family gatherings. She was so used to hiding him away; now the knowing smiles her cousins gave her that weekend before Christmas Eve were off-putting.

Following after him, the pair stepped into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and shut the door behind them. With wild, frantic eyes, Lee turned towards Roxie. "Your father is going to murder me."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not."

"He is! He's been glaring at me all night, Rox. And it's your mother's fault."

This was news to her. She lifted herself up onto the countertop and crossed her legs at the ankle. "Really, now? How so?"

His shoulders were tense as he answered. "Apparently, your mother has gotten it into her head that you're pregnant."

With a start, Roxie's mouth dropped. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"I'm really not."

She sighed. Her parents had been like this ever since she'd revealed that she'd eloped with Lee. Not only had they been rather unhappy to have missed the wedding, they were absolutely furious that she'd chosen someone their age for her lover. Her father had threatened to have Lee arrested under erroneous charges, and her mother hadn't spoken to her for weeks. Things just hadn't been the same.

Normally, it didn't bother her. Roxie had always been independent and fierce - she'd managed to talk the Sorting Hat out of putting her in Slytherin when she was a first year because she didn't want to stand out from her family, after all - and she loved Lee with all of her heart.

Still, times like these - like the Potter-Weasley Christmas Extravaganza - made it really difficult for her to not feel hurt over the chilly reception her parents gave their once best friend. She wished she hadn't come between them. She wished they could accept him.

But the only way they would be content was if she gave him up; she could not - _would_ not do that. He made her far too happy.

Reaching out, Roxie grabbed ahold of his hands and pulled him towards her. Planting a small, quick kiss on his lips, she said, "Well, they don't matter. So come here and kiss me."

He frowned. "That won't fix everything."

With a quick nuzzle to his face, though, Lee was smiling once more. "Maybe not. But for now, it's enough."


End file.
